RusCan
by oliverbean
Summary: It was another world meeting and it all ended up turning into a all out war, America yelling about his very unrealistic ideas, France flirting with the female countries and Italy cowering behind Germany.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the first story I have written on fanfiction YAY, by the way I own none of these characters

It was another world meeting and it all ended up turning into a all out war, America yelling about his very unrealistic ideas, France flirting with the female countries and Italy cowaring behind Germany.

" NO WAY COMIE MY IDEAS ARE THE BEST 'CAUSE I'M THE HERO DUDE" America laughed obnoxiously.

"Amerika that is a veary ?, I can not export all of my snow to the sun to stop global warming" Russia frowed pushing his pale blonde hair out from his eyes.

" DOITSU, DOITSU HALP " Italy screamed dogeing a chair that hurled through the air.

Germany finally stood up and yelled " SHUT UP YOU DUMMKOPFS OKAY ZIS MEETING IZ OVER" finally the entire room went quiet with switerland slowly lowering a chair, when germany closed his eyes and carried the cring Italian out of the meeting room, everyone let out a sigh of relief and exited the room group by group. Canada was finally able to breath with all of the chaotic countries gone.

" who are you? " Kumajirou asked his usual question.  
>"I'm Canada the one who feeds you" Canada sighed feeling exausted, he kept tring to get his opinions in the entire meeting and not a single country listened to him. Canada practically jumped out of his skin when he heared someone say "?, ? , ? ? ?"(oh hello, who are you?) Canada looked around hoping that the russian was not talking to him, but maybe someone else.<p>

"w-who me?" the Canadian asked, pointing to himself.

"?"(yes)Russia answered.

"I-I'm Canada the country n-north of 'merica" Canada studered.

"ahh comrade Matvey ? I know who you are now" Russia laughed.

"oui please remember me next time" Canada said puting on a fake smile.

"speak up at next meeting, Matvey" Russia said getting up.

"I-I try to I R-Really do try" Canada wispered, but wasn't audiable to Russia and he left the room leaving the Canadian. Outside the meeting room Russia looked to the left and the right searching the hall to make sure that Belarus was not hiding somewhere waiting to pounce and force him to marry her. 


	2. why Kumajirou

A/N I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, OKAY NONE Non, moi et vous restez avec alcooliques - tournesol =No, me and you stay with Alcoholic-sunflower

? = sunflower

oh mon dieu kumajirou , nous avons besoin de rentrer la maison et en plus vous avez dit ont t la Hongrie = oh my god kumajirou, we need to go home and besides YOU said were hungary

bien , je suis un peu Hongrie mais aussi envie de rester ici avec alcooliques - tournesol homme et vous = well, I am a little hungary but also want to stay here with Alcoholic-Sunflower man and you.

bien que nous allons rester si il veut que nous , d'accord? = fine we will stay if he wants us to, okay?

START OF STORY HERE

Canada seached for his keys in the meeting room, but for some odd reason he could not find them

"oh maple, kumaki have you seen my keys anywhere around this place" Canada said looking under the chair.

"who are you?"kumajirou questioned.

canada sighed and awnsered "i,m canada the one who feeds you."

"oh"kumajirou said.

"hey kumali, you're holding my keys, silly bear" Canada laughed looking at his friend, who happened to be holding a loop with a maple flag and coloured keys attached to it.

"no I not." kumajirou said in broken english hiding the keys behind his back.

"don't lie, I saw you hide them behind you" Canada laughed bending down to his northern bear friend's height, and holding his hand out. Kumajirou huffed giveing the canadian a pout face

Canada tilted his head and asked "why are you being dificult kumamiku? don't you want to go home?" kumajirou cocked his head was his country stupid, no he didn't want to go home, he wanted what-his-face to stay a couple more days in this cold place that had amazing food.

"no, food"kumajirou finnaly awnsered after what seemed like a half a minute of thinking.

Canada laughed "It took you that long to come up with an excuse on why you wanted to keep my keys, give them to me I'll get you a snack and we ca go home."

"no, stay, cold here and nice food too" Kumajirou said Canada stared at his little bear, Kuma wanted to stay in Russia?

"Kuma, you know the man with the scarf right" canada asked his bear.

Kuma nodded "alcoholic-sunflower man?"

Canada laughed kumajirou gave people weird nicknames "that's the one, you know he lives in this country"

Kumajirou nodded "so what, I like the Alcoholic-Sunflower man"that comment shocked Canada not only because Kumajirou used proper grammar but also because not many country liked Russia.

"y-you like Ivan?'' godammit now he was stuttering in front of his best friend.

"who?'' Kumajirou asked

Canada relised he used Ivans human name, and corrected himself " Alcoholic-Sunflower man"

"oh, and now you'' kumajirou asked

"me? i'm Canada the one you've been with for hundreds of years"Canada had made a new reason for his furry friend to remember his name.

"oh, can eat now?" kumajirou asked.

Canada nodded taking his keys, picking up Kumajirou, and walking out to his car. Canada fumbled with his keys a little before they ploped into the snow. Russia watched as the blonde nation had trouble trying to unlock his car with kumajirou and all the papers in his arms it made made Russia laugh a little, he decided to get out of his own car to help Canada so that he wouldn't have to watch him stuggle with his keys, no matter how funny it was.

"comrade Matvey" russia called out walking over to Canada.

"oh look, Alcoholic-Sunflower man" Kumajirou said looking over Canada's shoulder at Russia.

Canada turned to see the alcoholic-sunflower man walking torward him"Y-yes Ivan" Canada stuttered.

Russia reached Canada and said "need a little help Matvey?"

"uh O-oui a l-little" canada said quitely. Russia smiled and took hold of all Canada's papers, as Kumajirou jumped into the russian's arms as well, and snuggled into his scarf.

"K-Kumajirou it's r-rude to jump on p-people"Canada said looking at kumajirou snuggle into Russia's while he unlocked his car.

"That is all right ?, your bear doesn't bother me much." Russia said with a smile.

"w-what did you j-just call m-me?" canada asked.

Russia blushed furiously and stuttered" N-nothing,I didn't k-kall you a-anything but Matvey" and then he stiffled a laughed rubing the back of his neck, which caused Canada to raise an eyebrow. 'Dammit now there is an akward silence now' Russia thought to himself.

"w-well okay"Canada said opening his car doors and putting his papers into the back.

"okay kumalikou get of of Ivan we have to go."Canada said holding out his hands for kumajiou.

"Non, moi et vous restez avec alcooliques - tournesol" kumajirou said with some sass

"oh mon dieu kumajirou , nous avons besoin de rentrer la maison et en plus vous avez dit ont t la Hongrie" Canada argued

"bien , je suis un peu Hongrie mais aussi envie de rester ici avec alcooliques - tournesol homme et vous ." Kumajirou pleaded giving Canada a pouty face

"bien que nous allons rester si il veut que nous , d'accord?"Canada said slaming the car door.

" oui merci" kumajirou said happily.


End file.
